Comfort in the Night
by Omgkc
Summary: One night Romano and Veneziano get into a fight. But this time it's diffrent. Romano storms out of the house and tries to find comfort in the night, or will he meet someone he never thought he'd see again. Mean while a frantic Italy searches for his older brother with his friends. Can they help Romano before the voices in his head swallows him up. No Yaoi. T for safety. Family Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, it's my first Hetalia story! I wrote this in the summer but I never got to posting it. **

**Just a mini-story really. So I'm posting it all. **

** I've always liked Romano. He's my favorite. I truely feel bad for him sometimes, I guess I can relate. I hope you enjoy this story though! **

**Revies are appreciated. =0)**

**((Good song to listen to during this half of the chapter thingy;**

I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik or for more effect listen to it in Italian, Ci Sono Anch'io by Max Pezzali 

Silhouette by Owl City

**Songs are mostly in Romano's point of view.))**

* * *

Romano looked up at what he could see of the night sky. Most of it was blocked by trees. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what time it was.

All he knew, was that he was tired.

He was tired from living in shadows. Tired of praying to be noticed. Tired from running too, frankly.

He went out for a walk, more like a run, after a conversation. A conversation with someone he thought he'd never have with someone.

He didn't remember how it was brought up.

_"Romano? Why do you have to be so grouchy all the time?" _Romano winced as he heard his brother's voice in his head.

_"Why do you always have to be so damn perfect?!"_ he recalled his own voice.

* * *

~Insert Flashback Harp Music Here~

"_You go around acting like a complete idiota and still people love you! Nobody even notices me! I'm just remembered as 'That guy's brother'! You can draw, do business! All the things I'm terrible at." he stopped himself realizing what he had just said out loud._

_Veneziano looked at his brother in shock. "Roma? Do you really feel that way?" he asked with worry._

_Romano stood in front of his brother feeling tears form in his green eyes. _

_No. He would not let his little brother see him cry. _

_Veneziano started to move his hand towards his older brother._

_Romano slapped him away. Hard. _

_Veneziano put a hand to his face in shock and in pain. "Ow. Why did you hit me, fratello?" he heard the red head ask with teary eyes and a frown._

_Romano looked at his own hand and back to his brother. With shocked eyes of his own. _

_"Mi dispiace, fratello. I can't do anything right it seems." Romano turned around to the front door of the small country cabin._

_"You were always Nonno's favorite." he said before he completely ran out of the cabin and into the dark country side's wilderness._

_"Fratello! Wait!"_

* * *

Romano closed his eyes to feel the cool Italian air blow on his face.

He brought his legs up against his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and placed his head on his knees.

_No matter what I do everyone will always remember the country of Italia as my brother. Everyone calls him it. Don't they realize it's my name too?_

_Ci sono anch'io…_

The brunette sighed. Don't get him wrong. He loves his little brother with all his heart even if he is just some goof ball and he didn't show it.

Veneziano was the only family he had left.

Even if all of his Grandfather's inheritance was left to him people still favored Veneziano.

He will always be remembered as the goofy, scaredy-cat's older, grumpy brother.

_Everyone I know hates me. They don't care about me. Just my belongings. Everyone doesn't want to even know me. I'm just some brat Spain raised. He didn't need to deal with me, he could have given up. But, but, he didn't. _

Romano was confused and rubbed his eyes from getting them watery.

_And Veneziano, I hit him. Will he forgive me? I mean he's extremely sensitive about that kind of stuff. What am I saying? He's just sensitive, period. I should face it. He's not going to forgive me. Maybe that's why I'm running. Where do I think I'm going anyway? There's no way out of my mess I'm in, Posso correre, ma non posso nascondere. Quindi corro…_

_Damn it! I'm not ready for this! Not then, not now, not yet._

He buried his face in his arms that were rested on his knees. He gave a sneeze and trembled.

"Veneziano, I'm sorry… It's not fair, I'm so sorry…" he sighed into his arms.

Just as a tear was about to fall from his eyes, Romano suddenly felt an extremely cold rush sweep over him giving his olive skin goose bumps.

He jumped up and looked around. He sighed. He was being all paranoid for nothing.

He didn't want Veneziano to find him and he wouldn't be able to. Romano didn't even know where he was himself.

He buttoned one of his undone buttons on his blue dress shirt that seemed to be a little too big for him. As he did so he realized there were rips in in. Probably from all the tree branches he ran into.

"Dannazione," he cursed under his breath in Italian.

He started to walk once again just in case Veneziano was on his tail.

He pushed away trees and branches as he pushed back the tears his watery eyes.

Suddenly Romano heard a voice calling his name. He turned around and saw a light getting closer to him.

His eyes widened before he started running once again.

Romano panted and gave small yelps from running into a branch or from one cutting him every now and then.

And try running when you're _barefoot_ too. Not fun.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to be running in the woods when its pitch blacks either.

Romano fell back from collision with something. He gave another yelp as he hit the ground.

He rubbed his head because he felt light headed. He tried to get his eyes back into focus so he could start running once again because he still heard a faint voice far in the distance. They kept changing. Was it because of hitting his head or because a group of people were looking for him?

Had to be the first one.

He shook his head regaining his focus. He looked around him trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

Romano's watery green eyes widened in fear, as he saw a different pair of yellow glowing eyes staring at him from a distance.

This time he gave a scream and started running fast pace not even trying to push away any branches.

Romano kept running and didn't stop. Running out of fear that someone, or _something _would find him.

Suddenly Romano tripped over something and fell to the ground. He gave a cry as he heard a crunch and kept rolling.

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**The translations may not be good. If anyone could correct me, please do! **

**I put a little hint of one of the songs in there if you noticed.**

_**Italian Translations;**_

idiota- idiot

fratello- brother

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Nonno- Grandfather, Grandpa, etc…

Ci sono anch'io- I'm here too

Posso correre, ma non posso nascondere- I can run, but I can't hide

Quindi corro- So I run

Dannazione- Damn it

* * *

**Part 2**

**((Songs**

No Way Out by Phil Collins Again, listen to it in Italian if you want to. Italian is still by Phil Collins.

**Could be both Italy's point of views))**

* * *

"Romano!" called out Veneziano as he searched through the woods with a flashlight.

The Italian was frantic. He needed to find his brother. Something bad may have happened to him.

"FRATELLO!" he screamed out into the air before falling to the ground and weeping.

"Italy-san!" called out a Japanese man before running to the Italian's side. "Italy-san, what is wrong?" asked the thin, black haired man.

The red head wept into his hands. "Japan, it's all my fault Romano's lost out there!" he cried as he grabbed on Japan's white jacket making the Japanese man feel uncomfortable.

"How could it be your fault?" he replied trying to comfort the Italian but also trying to pull him off.

"Mein Gott, Italy stop being dramatic." said a tall German man walking towards the two with a flashlight. "It's not your fault. He chose to run out on his own." he reminded as he swept his fingers through his blonde hair putting stays back into place.

Italy let go of Japan's jacket turning to the blonde German much to Japan's relief.

"But Germany, if we hadn't started fighting and if I hadn't brought up that question he wouldn't have ran out in the first place!" he cried out now grabbing onto the German's green sweatshirt.

"Nien!" Germany said pushing the Italian off him. "There was nothing you could have done, stop blaming yourself."

"But we've been looking for him for hours! It's cold out too! Something could have gotten him! Or he could have been kidnapped. Or he could have been captured by an evil witch who wants to fatten him up and eat him! Or he-,"

Italy was interrupted by a loud obnoxious laugh. Suddenly another light appeared revealing a white haired man in a black hoody.

"HAHA, West is right! You are over reacting Italy!" said the albino in a German accent.

"You're just lucky we three were around to help you look for the impolite ruck." he said in German gaining an elbow from Germany.

"Yeah, he's the impolite jerk…" he said giving a glare to his older brother. "Warten Sie, why exactly did you come?" he asked annoyed.

"失礼." (_Shitsurei_) Japan said interrupting for a moment giving a slight bow. "But I believe Italy-san invited Prussia-san for the assistance."

"Ah you see! This place is so big that you need the awesome me to help! Thanks Japan!" he said putting an arm around the Japanese man.

Germany rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't touch me…"

"Will everyone just stop!" yelled Germany. "Okay so obviously splitting up didn't help before because we almost lost each other. Why don't we go in groups of two then?" the German asked scanning each nation and plus one for a response.

"Va bene,"

"はい!" (_Hai!_)

"Geldstrafe…"

"Good. Then let's go." Germany instructed.

Prussia grabbed Japan by the arm and made him jump a little bit by doing so. "I'll go with Japan. Gehen wir, Japan!" he said while dragging him away.

"てください _(Te kudasai),_ stop touching me…."

Germany looked over to Prussia walking away dragging off Japan. "I swear, sometimes he just comes to annoy me," the German said to Italy.

He was taken back by the normally happy Italian's depressed expression.

"Italy? Are you alright?" he asked his friend. He got no response. "Italy?" again nothing. "Italy! Antworte mir!" he yelled giving the Italian a slight push in the arm.

"Cosa? Oh, Mi dispiace Germany. What is it?" asked the Italian trying to make a smile.

Germany frowned. "You really are worried aren't you? About your bruder?" he asked.

"Si," Italy sighed as he stopped walking. "It's just the fight we had. He never told me he was jealous of me before. I had no idea." he looked at the ground. "And what's even worse, realizing it now, he might even be right about Grandpa Rome liking him better…." Italy felt his throat clench up as he spoke.

"Nonno Rome, he always used to leave Romano out of things. Romano tried to get his attention, with stuff that he did. But Nonno was always too busy looking at my things, I always stole the spotlight from him. And I'm just realizing all of this stuff now. He went through decades of this Germany," Italy stopped and looked down as a tear went down his face.

Germany gave a soft smile and put a hand on Italy's shoulder. "I kind of know how you feel right now Italy," Germany said recalling memories. "I had a Grandfather once too, you know?"

"Si, I keep forgetting." Italy admitted.

"Well, Prussia was there before me and formed a strong bond with my Opa. But one day my Opa started to hang out and train with me more than my bruder. Of course you could guess how Prussia felt."

Italy nodded. Prussia always got jealous of Germany. No one else though.

"Well one day Prussia told me how he felt. I wasn't so shocked that he was jealous of me because I kind of knew. He would always pout whenever he saw me and Opa doing something together." Germany recalled giving a small laugh.

"But I was waiting for him to tell me. There's a saying from my country, _'Diejenigen, die Geheimnisse zu wahren sind stark. Diejenigen, die ihre Geheimnisse zugeben, sind stärker.' 'Those who keep secrets are strong. Those who admit their secrets are stronger.'" _Germany informed.

Italy looked at the blue eyed blonde in fascination. "So you're saying I should have waited for Romano to tell me?" asked the Italian.

"Nien, not necessarily. Romano would have told you when he was ready but, he was probably ready to tell you a long time ago. But he never found the chance to. Prussia brought it up when we were having a normal conversation. I don't think Romano was ready to say it today. He probably just shouted it out in frustration. But keeping something like that for a long time is hardening."

"Capisco," Italy sighed in Italian. "We need to find him. So I can say I'm sorry." he informed.

"Ja. That would be a smart idea." Germany said giving a grin.

Italy looked at his German friend. "Grazie Germany." he smiled in his usual happy voice much to the German's relief.

"Gern geschehen. Now let's go find your bruder. I'm freezing." Germany said as he started walking again.

"Si! Me too!" replied the Italian as both he and Germany shone their flashlights ahead of them avoiding roots and branches.

Italy felt dizzy for a moment but then it disappeared. Italy shook it off and kept walking.

The two kept walking for a while until Germany and Italy heard a familiar scream.

"Romano?" Italy cried out realizing that his slight dizziness from before must have been from his brother.

It was strange. Any countries that are true brothers or sisters are connected to each other. If one was sad they would feel a moment of sadness. If one was hurt they would experience a slight moment of _"pain"._

"Germany! Romano hurt his head!" he screamed out to his friend.

Suddenly Italy felt scared but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Germany! We have to help him! Ha paura…" Italy cried out.

The German was taken back by all of this. He wasn't confused, he knew what Italy was talking about but he didn't know what to do.

"in Ordnung, we have to figure out where we heard that scream came from before." Germany instructed.

"I heard it over there!" Italy said point his flashlight at some trees. "Or was it over there?" he said shinning it again in a different direction. "O era lì?" the Italian said frantically shinning his flashlight in different directions.

The two looked around in confusion.

"Let's just try over there then." Germany instructed shinning his flashlight ahead of them.

Unexpectedly, Germany's flashlight started blinking then shut off.

"Was die," he said in shock. "I could have sworn these are new batteries." he said hitting his flashlight against his hand.

"They are, I saw you put some in before we left… You even took them out of the box…" The Italian felt a little freaked out.

"Don't be ridiculous Italy," responded Germany hiding his little fear. "They're probably just duds…" he suggested giving a small nervous laugh. Germany was as tuff as nails. Except when it came to spooky supernatural stuff that no one can explain, that is.

Italy looked at his friend. "Um, okay. Let's get going then. We still have my flashli-"

Suddenly Italy's flashlight started blinking just like Germany's did.

"No! Non farlo!" Italy cried slapping his flashlight against his hand.

Finally, Italy's flashlight went dead and the two were left in darkness.

"Germanyyy…." the Italian wined grabbing his friends arm. "What's going onnnn…." he cried.

"Um," the German thought for a moment also _slightly_ grabbing the Italian by the arm. "Maybe there's a satellite, or a generator interrupting them." he suggested.

"But Germany, there are no-"

A giant flash of light interrupted the Italian. Both he and Germany looked over their shoulders.

"What was-"

Italy felt his mouth be covered.

"Shhh. Did you hear that?" questioned Germany.

Both Italy and Germany were completely silent.

They both heard it. A rustle. It sounded like footsteps but fast.

Suddenly both countries heard a loud scream coming towards them.

Both countries grabbed onto each other and started screaming.

Something hit Italy and brought Germany down in the process.

* * *

_**Italian**__**;**_

Va bene- okay

Cosa?- What?

Si- yes

Capisco- I see

Grazie- thanks, thank you, etc…

Ha paura- He's scared

O era lì?- Or was it there?

No! non farlo_!- No! Don't!_

_**German;**_

Mien Gott- My God

Nien- No

ruck- jerk

Warten Sie- Wait

Geldstrafe- Fine

Gehen wir- Let's go

Antworte mir- Answer me

bruder- brother

Opa- Grandfather, Grandpa, etc…

Diejenigen, die Geheimnisse zu wahren sind stark. Diejenigen, die ihre Geheimnisse zugeben, sind starker- Those who keep secrets are strong. Those who admit their secrets are stronger

Ja- Yes

Gern geschehen- You're welcome

in Ordnung- All right

Was die- What the

_**Japanese;**_

失礼 (Shitsurei)- Excuse me (interjection)

はい (Hai)- Yes

てください (Te kudasai)- Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3 **

**((Songs;**

No Way Out by Phil Collins First version of it.

Hands by Jewel Very touching song. =0)

**By the way, these are just options, listen to what you want.))**

* * *

It was cold. Romano's blanket must have fallen off as he was sleeping.

His mattress seemed hard too. Must be time for a new one.

Romano didn't want to have to face another day of talking to some greedy men in a stuffy old office. Or hear constant bickering.

In general, he just didn't want to get up.

Romano shivered.

Was his room really that cold? Did he leave the AC on?

Also something else was… off.

Romano couldn't hear the soft inhales and exhales of his younger brother.

Veneziano had always been a bad sleeper and usually came questioning Romano in the middle of the night to share the bed with him. If Romano denied he'd just stand in the doorway and sigh saying _"Ohhh, that's okay… Sorry for waking you, fratello… I'll go back to my room now…"_ making Romano feel a bit guilty and get up to get his brother from the room next door a minute later.

Then something was tickling Romano's nose.

He went to go move his hand to wave the feeling away but as soon as Romano tried to move it unbearable pain moved throughout his entire arm.

He shot his eyes open and sat up grabbing his arm letting out a scream.

His wrist was bent in a way it probably shouldn't have been in. But he noticed his shoulder seem to hurt to. It looked out of place as well.

Romano winced as he tried to move it.

No luck.

His cuts would go away in about ten to fifth teen minuets. But his arm would take a few days. Maybe even a week at most.

He gave a shiver as a cold breeze blew past him.

He hugged himself with his remaining arm.

Romano looked around him.

How did he hurt his arm?

He wasn't in his bed. Where was he? He was in a… field?

It was a field. Surrounding the field was the woods.

Romano tried to regain his memory of what had happened before.

He rubbed his head and felt a large bump.

He prayed that he didn't lose his memory.

_'Okay, what happened today?' _he thought to himself. _'I was with Veneziano. We were cleaning out the attic…' _Romano thought hard. '_Dai, remember…._'

'_Veneziano found an old picture painted of me, him, and… and… Nonno?' _he asked himself. Yes it was his Grandfather.

That wasn't just it though. There was something else…

_'There was yelling, shouting. Me and Veneziano…'_ he narrowed his eyes in frustration and from a little pain.

**_"Fratello? Do you ever miss Nonno Rome?"_** he heard his brother's voice say in his head.

**_"Why are you asking me this?" _** he recalled his own voice say in an irritated tone.

**_"I'm just curious... What was your favorite thing about him? Mine was the way he sang to us!" _**he heard his brother's voice say in a happy tone.

**"_I don't know, I really don't have one, Veneziano. Now shut up and start cleaning!" _**he winced at the sound of his voice.

**_"You don't have to be so mean about it! How do you not have a favorite memory?"_**

**_"Because I don't have any memories of that man that could be favored!"_**

**_"Romano? Stop it! Why do you have to be so grouchy all the time?" _**his brother's voice yelled at him.

**_"Why do you always have to be so damn perfect?" _**

Romano stopped thinking. He remembered now. Everything that he said and did.

He yelled at his brother. He mocked him. He hit him… He ran away from him.

He even remembered himself tripping and rolling until it all went black. He remembered how he required the bump on his head from running into a tree.

Romano sighed. "Well that explains this," he said looking at his arm.

He winced as he moved onto his lap.

He felt something moving down the side of his face, he lifted his good hand to see what it was. He couldn't see that well due to the darkness but it looked, dark. And a little red-ish.

_Blood? _It was most likely. And he couldn't be sweating, he was shivering.

He was lost.

There was no way anyone would find his out here.

He felt his eyes water up again.

"Voglio solo andare a casa…" he said in Italian.

Just as he was about to let a tear fall from his eyes, he saw something.

A light. Up ahead of him. It was under a tree on a small hill he didn't see before.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

Slowly Romano tried pulling himself up. It took a few tries because every time he tried to move he went back down due to his arm hurting.

Finally he was standing. He almost lost balance realizing his head still hurt making him feel dizzy.

He tried shaking it off the best he could and slowly but surely, made his way to the light.

As soon as Romano got to where the light was he leaned against the lone tree and fell to his knees grasping his shoulder.

"No more far distances," he said to himself as he looked up.

He was surprised to see the light was just floating there.

It sparkled in front of Romano as it floated.

Was he hallucinating? Or was that really in front of him?

Romano removed his hand from his shoulder and moved it towards the light.

He touched it with his one finger and as soon as he did so it glowed so brightly Romano jumped back against the tree and had to cover his eyes.

When Romano finally uncovered his face he was shocked at the figure in front of him.

* * *

**End of Part 3**

_**Italian;**_

Dai(as an interjection)- Come on

Voglio solo andare a casa- I just want to go home

**Hope you like it so far! =0)**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

"DAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Italian red head screamed as he held on to his German friend for dear life.

Italy even heard screams from Germany. And other ones? Two other ones… They were extremely familiar sounding.

Italy stopped screaming and loosened his grip on Germany but the German and the others did not.

"Prus-sss-ia? Jaa-ppan?" he stammered.

"Itt-aly-ssan?" replied a familiar voice but stuttering.

"Japan!" cried the Italian as he grabbed the figure that had landed on top of him and started hugging it.

"Ww-est?" asked the figure that had landed on Germany's legs.

"Prussia?" questioned the German in shock.

"Oh West it is you!" the Prussian cried as he grabbed onto his younger brother making him grunt.

Germany growled and pulled his older sibling off. "Yeah it's you…" he said confirming his own question.

Italy finally let go of Japan and tried to see him in the darkness.

He could only really see the shape of Japan, and that was mostly thanks to his white jacket and sweatpants that were now probably dirty.

"Japan, what are you doing here?" asked Italy clutching the Japanese man's shoulders.

Surprisingly, he was doing that same to Italy. Sort of. He was holding onto his outstretched arm. Probably because he couldn't see the Italian.

"Prussia-san and I were looking for Romano-san, when we thought we heard a voice that sounded like him scream. We went running to where we thought we heard it but found nothing." Japan informed.

"Ja, also right after that my flashlight started acting crazy and went out! Then Japan's did the same thing!" added the Prussian as he wiped himself off.

"We heard strange noises after that and a huge flash of light as well," Japan started who still sounded like he was gaining his breath. He never was the one for running. "After that I must admit we did feel fear as we felt something, _off_? I don't know what it was, but it caused me and Prussia-san to retreat running. I must say I'm sorry for my cowardliness."

Italy couldn't see it but felt Japan bow slightly.

"That's quite alright Japan," Italy heard Germany say. "I admit I was quite scared as well. The same thing happened to me and Italy, except nothing really felt off for us…" Germany paused for a moment.

"Yeah!" Italy decided to fill in. "You guys just showed up and ran into us."

"Not only that, but Italy is having… _The Feeling…_" Germany informed.

They all knew what it was. That's just what all counties called it. Even most of this group has felt it before. Except for Japan though. He never really had a _real_ brother. But he knew what it was.

"My head started to hurt, and even when I was perfectly calm I felt… _scared_." Italy trailed off.

"The faster we find Italy's bruder the better. The kid's probably scared out of his mind! I know I would be with all the bears, and wolves, and- OW!" Italy heard Prussia shout. Again. He didn't have to see that Germany had hit Prussia.

But he was lost in his thoughts. Prussia was right; Romano could be in big trouble! And he needed to save him.

Romano always did that for him. At least he could try.

Italy stood up, releasing his hold on Japan, and clenched his fists.

"Prussia's right," Italy said.

"Ich bin?"

"Si, I need to find mi fratello." Italy said. "No matter how scary it is out there. Are you guys coming?"

"はい (Hai), I am with you Italy-san." Italy heard Japan say as he say the shade of white stand up.

"Grazie Japan. Now let's go, Germany and Prussia."

Germany blinked. He was taken back by Italy's sudden actions.

"Ja, Italy is right. Gehen wir, Prussia." Italy heard movement as Germany spoke.

"Okay…" and other movement was heard after Prussia had spoken. "Where are we supposed to go?

"Well I saw the light over in that direction." Italy said pointing behind him even though the others couldn't see him. "Behind me." he added.

Italy didn't what exactly that light was behind him, but something was telling him that's where he would find his brother. He had to trust in himself he was making the right choice.

"Then we go that way." Germany's voice was heard saying. "I'm sorry Japan but in order to stay together we should all probably form a chain," he informed.

Japan nodded. "大丈夫です(Daijōbudesu), given the circumstances…" Japan still sounded a little displeased but it would have to do.

They all grabbed each other's hands and started on their way, Italy in the lead, making sure not to walk into any trees and trying his best to see where he was going.

_I'm coming Romano. Aspetta. I'll be there soon. Don't worry, you can count on me, this time I'll help you…_

* * *

**End of Part 4**

_**Italian;**_

Aspetta- Wait

_**German;**_

Ich bin?- I am?

J_**apanese;**_

大丈夫です(Daijōbudesu)- It's all right (interjection)

* * *

**Part 5**

**((Song;**

Gaurdian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Enjoy!))**

* * *

Romano blinked a few times due to light headedness courtesy of the bump on his head.

But he also blinked to be sure what was in front of him was real.

He couldn't really tell what it was. His vision was still a little blurry.

"Phew," breathed out a voice. "That's always exhausting." It was male.

And it was, wait. Was it _glowing_?

Romano couldn't put his figure on it, but he had heard the voice before… it sounded vaguely familiar. Then again Romano had met a lot of people in his many, _many_, years of walking this planet.

The blurry figure turned to Romano making the country jump a little.

He was slowly regaining his sight but still couldn't quite tell who the figure was. It definitely was male. And he was muscular.

"Romano!" shouted the figure out in glee. He opened up his arms towards the country.

Romano did his best to back away from the figure and was stopped when his back came in contact with the tree. His arm thanked him for that though.

"Romano? Are you okay? What happened to you?" asked the man reaching his hand out to Romano.

"Fermare! Do-nn't touch me…" Romano stuttered as he held his arm in pain and tried to push himself as far up the tree as he could. "Ho-ow, do you know my name?" he questioned in fear.

"I'm a little hurt Romano. Don't you recognized me?" asked the man with a laugh.

Laugh.

_That_ laugh.

Romano had heard it before… It was **_extremely_** familiar.

"Actually," Romano started but stopped to regain his breath. His arm hurt _badly_, and he felt bruises and scrapes all along his arms and legs. The blood didn't stop coming from his head either so he felt a little woozy. Let's just say he wasn't in peak condition. "I can't really see much right now. It's a little fuzzy." he said coldly trying not to show the pain in his voice.

_Why am I telling him this stuff?_

Romano blinked and shook his head trying to regain his sight. Finally, after at least twenty more blinks, everything started to focus.

His tired eyes widened as much as they could and he felt his mouth open a little.

"R-rr-ome?!" he asked. He couldn't tell, but Romano was sure he went three shades pale.

The empire in front of him frowned. "Come on? Is that anyway to react to seeing your Grandfather? Or what was it that you and your brother always used to call me? _Nanna_?_ Nona_?_ Nanno_?"

"Nonno…" Romano filled in.

He couldn't believe it. His Grandfather who had been gone for, who knows how many years, was standing right in front of Romano in peek physical condition.

"That's it!" chimed the empire snapping his figures.

"But, but, but you're, you're,"

"Oh believe me, I am. But you. Look at you!" said the empire gesturing to Romano. "You've went and grown up on me, my little gardener." he said using the nickname he used to call him when he was a child.

"Well, yeah. That's what happens after a couple _hundred _years." he shot back coldly.

Rome sighed. "Yes I know. And I'm sorry Romano. But I'm here now. And you seem to be in quite the predicament." he said pointing to his grandson.

Romano looked down over himself for the first _real_ time since he'd been out in the dark.

His blue dress shirt was splotched with red and ripped all over covered in dirt. His arms had various cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Not to mention his right arm.

The part of the shirt that covered his shoulder was soaked with blood. His wrist was all swollen and covered with blood as well, bending in an odd shape.

His face, covered in scratches as well. At the top of his head, a little bit away from his eye, was a dark purple bump with blood streaming from it.

"So?" Romano questioned trying not to sound like he wasn't in any pain. Which was easier said than done.

Rome sighed once again. "You always were one tough solider…"

"Shut up! What do you know about me? Just go away! I'm fine… I don't need your help." Romano said turning his bruised face away feeling unwanted, painful, memories come back to him making his eyes start to water once again.

"Romano,"

"I said shut up! Leave me alone! What do you know about me anyway?" he shouted turning back to his Grandfather, watery eyes narrowed. "You were gone half my life! You don't even care about me! That's why you took Veneziano with you when you were about to die and not me, right? Perfect little, Veneziano. Always the favorite. Then there's stupid, useless, Romano. His imperfect, older brother. The one who'd never, ever be as good as-"

"**_ENOUGH!_**" shouted an outraged Rome making Romano silence and make a small whimper.

He _whimpered_? Romano hated himself. He couldn't do anything right! He couldn't even shut up without sounding like a baby!

Rome narrowed his eyes at the small, shaking nation in front of him.

Romano must have looked completely _pathetic_.

"That's enough out of you." Rome commanded as he knelt down to his Grandson.

"Why?" Romano heard himself sniffle, holding back tears that were urging their way to come out from Romano's eyes. "Is it because he's too amazing to be-"

"**_Don't even try_** saying that for one second, Romano." Rome cut in.

Rome put his hand on Romano's beaten face. Even when Romano was grown, his hands were still much, _much,_ bigger than his own. "You're not your brother. You are Romano. The Great Roman Empire's amazingly strong, handsome, intelligent, grandson. And I'm not just saying that because you look like me,"

He looked like him? He looked at the empire's hair, his shade. His skin, his shade. His eyes, his green eyes…

Romano felt more tears come to his eyes. _No. No way am I crying in front of him._

"You are great in battle, fantastic at gardening, amazing at hiding emotion." Rome laughed but then his smile disappeared. "And that's why I had to make the hardest choice of my entire life. Something I wished I could take back to this day."

Romano's watery green eyes widened in curiosity.

"I was told only one of my two Grandsons could come with me the day I perished, by an Oracle. I was confused to why. And she said it was to make sure my legacy lived on. I had to choose. I wished I didn't have to. One choice would keep my legacy alive. One would have it disappear, _forever_."

Rome cleared his throat to continue. "I decided, that I would take my youngest. And that decision was the right one."

Romano's eyes narrowed and looked away. But Rome's hand pulled him back.

"Not because of Veneziano. He was weak. I needed to make him stronger. The experience would have been best for him, but what happened to his brother was the most important thing. He would grow stronger, if that was even possible. And looking now I can see that it was. He would grow stronger, fight for his once great, Grandfather. So I gave you to Austria. I had no idea that he would pass you on. But you were smart, letting Austria think you were some worthless worker and have him pass you on after you benefited all that you could from him."

Romano's eyes widened even more, if it was possible.

He was never good at cleaning, but he wasn't horrible, and when he was a child he'd figure to use it to his advantage.

_How did he? No one ever figured me out before. How, how?_

"But your next boss was stubborn. He wouldn't give up. He ruined your plan without knowing. But you benefited greatly from him in years to come. You defended Italy even when it was near destruction, and your brother was nowhere to be found. And Romano, there is a reason that is your name. You are the next Great Roman Empire. You are, the Great Roman Empire. You're everything I hoped you would be. And I couldn't be more proud of you." Rome said with a smile.

Romano couldn't hold it anymore, tears poured down his face as he cried, letting _years_ of tears out from his eyes.

Un-expectantly, he grabbed on tight to The Roman Empire, ignoring the unbearable pain in his arm, and crying into his Nonno's shoulder, taking heavy, short breaths.

Rome hugged his Grandson back tightly as well stroking his matching, dark brown hair. "There, there, it's okay." he said soothingly.

"I-II-'ve missed you, Nonno!" he sobbed not letting go.

"I've missed you too, Romano." Rome replied feeling tears start to form in his ancient eyes as well.

"Tii-Ti voglio bene, Nonno." he wept.

"What?" questioned Rome not understanding what Romano had just said.

"I-I love you…" Romano huffed out showing no signs as to show he would stop crying or hugging his Grandfather.

Rome felt a little surprised then smiled great fully feeling one tear fall down his cheek. "I love you too, Romano." he replied still stroking Romano's hair and hugging his cold, damaged body.

They sat there for what seemed like years. Romano crying into Rome's shoulder and Rome soothing the boy by rubbing his figures through his hair.

Romano didn't let go. He didn't _want_ to.

He just wanted to stay there, in the cold, under the tree, hugging his Grandfather that he had missed so greatly.

Romano let out all the tears he had held back over the years. He never let anyone see him cry before, really. Not like this anyway.

Face near death, face it with a glare. Lose a battle, lose it with a glare. Watching sad movies, sit there with a glare.

The glare was his mask that he wore _oh so_ well.

Crying was showing weakness. And that's exactly what he was doing now.

He shook with tears as he sobbed, sniffled, huffed in and out, whimpering.

Rome started to stand bringing Romano up with him, gently. Like he was a little child.

Romano wished more than anything he could be a child again. And be like this with his Nonno. Like it was supposed to be.

He was still stroking Romano's hair and Romano was still crying into his shoulder.

Romano felt himself feel uneasy as he was brought up. He gripped onto Rome trying to stay up, crying to himself now.

He grunted.

"What's wrong Romano?" asked Rome with concern.

"It hurts." he whimpered back, eyes shut tight in pain.

"Don't worry. It'll go away. Soon enough. Just let the pain you have be released."

And so Romano released and released and released…

"Romano, all things go away in due time." Rome said still stroking. "Even good things. And so do I."

Romano braced himself for pain and immediately turned to Rome wincing. "No!" he shouted out, eyes streaming tears. "You can't leave! I don't want you to!" Romano shook his pounding head back and forth in denial.

"Shhh," Rome whispered putting both his hands on Romano's face wiping tears away off his bloody face. They still came from his eyes though. "Don't worry. You'll see me again." He was also trying to hold up the country because he was swaying gently, threatening to lose balance at any moment.

"Promessa? Promise?" Romano asked like a child, sniffling.

Rome smiled. "I promise. But for now, remember my great little Roma, let all you need out now. And then be my strong solider again? Your brother needs you to be. I need you to be." he said looking his Grandson in the eyes.

Romano sniffled again. "Prometto, I promise." he said back.

"That's my strong little solider." Rome said pulling Romano in and giving him a kiss on the head.

Romano didn't have to open his eyes to know that Rome was gone now.

He felt his bare feet tremble under him and he feel to the ground landing on his arm and face.

Romano gave a sharp cry of pain and gritted his teeth in pain.

Suddenly his Grandfather's last request of him came to mind.

He would cry now, when he saw Veneziano again he would be strong.

So Romano cried. Out of grief, pain, and thoughts of his brother.

Would he ever see his dear fratello again?

How would he find him?

So Romano let out a pitiful scream/cry, and kept going and going and-

* * *

**End of Part 5**

_**Italian;**_

Fermare- Stop

Ti voglio bene- I love you

Promessa – Promise

Prometto- I promise

**I don't know if Romano turned out the way I wanted him to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 7**

**((Songs;**

By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North

Never Say Never by The Fray

**Such sad songs...** TT_TT

* * *

Italy was getting closer. He knew it.

His brother was here, somewhere lost in the woods.

The group of four had been wandering for about two hours now? Maybe.

"Arrrrghghgrrrrr…." was heard from Prussia. "Mien Gott! What is with all the stupid holes and puddles?! And more importantly why am I only stepping in them?!" he questioned frustrated.

No one could see out in front of them at all anymore.

Even Japan, who was in all white, was invisible.

"Because you won't stop talking, maybe?" Germany suggested as he shivered.

They were all cold, freezing, and tired.

But Italy knew they couldn't give up.

He would rather freeze to death than go home without his brother.

"Italy-san?" questioned a voiced that seemed strange yet familiar to Italy called his name.

He knew it was Japan due to the way the word was said. "Si?" he asked.

"I know you are determined to find your brother, but, do you think it would be possible if we all rested for a moment?" Japan's voice sounded tired and worn but still sounding polite as ever.

"Si… I guess it would be best if we did," Italy stopped walking which told the others to as well.

They all shivered. Italy dropped to his knees. "I know he's out there somewhere. I'm not giving up on him I won't." Italy protested as pounded the forest floor.

"It's okay, Italy. We're not giving up on him either, are we?" asked Germany trying to comfort his friend doing his best to find where he was and sit next to him. He eventually did.

"No way!" Prussia shouted enthusiastically. "Leave no man behind!" he shouted shivering sitting next to his brother.

"Yes." Japan replied on the other side of Italy.

Italy smiled. "Grazie, you guys. Mi dispiace I'm making you do this." he apologized.

"There is no need to apologized Italy-san, we are happy to help and are concerned for your brother's safety as well." Japan informed.

Germany and Prussia made noises in agreement.

Italy had such amazing friends! He sure was grateful for them…

Italy felt tears rolling down his face. He rubbed them off confused.

Was that a _Feeling_? Or was he just really happy? Was Romano crying?

Italy stood up. "You guys can rest here for now. I'm going to go look for Romano." he informed.

"You're what?" Germany asked confused. "You're not going alone, Ita-"

"You guys are tired. I can tell." Italy cut in. "Just stay here and re-sss-t." he felt himself shiver.

"Didn't you hear me before?" asked Prussia's voice. "Leave no man behind." he wrapped an arm around Italy making him warm up more. "Let's go guys."

Movement was heard and everyone joined hands again.

Suddenly another flash of light went off not too far ahead of the group.

All of the flashlights suddenly blinked on as well.

They all shone them at each other reveling surprised faces.

"What was-"

Japan was cut off when Germany, Prussia, and Japan, saw Italy take off ahead of them heading where the light was.

They all started running straight behind the fast Italian.

Italy stumbled when he almost lost his footing from tripping over roots.

He looked ahead of him and didn't see any more woods. He was, in a _field?_

Germany showed up behind them, following Prussia, then Japan panting.

"Italy," Germany sighed. "Give us a warning next time okay?"

"I'm sorry Germany I just-"

"待つ. (Matsu.)" cut in Japan's voice. "Do you hear that?" he asked. They all went quiet. And they heard it. "Is that-"

"Weinst du? _Crying_?" questioned Prussia.

They heard it. Weeping, sniffling, breathing…

They all shone their flashlights around them until Italy caught sight of something on the ground. He stared at it.

His brown eyes widened. "Romano?" he asked really no one, but everyone turned their heads and flashlights towards Italy's.

Italy took off towards the figure on the ground.

The others soon followed behind.

Italy's eyes widened once again, the light reveling his fears. It _was_ his brother.

"Romano?" he asked.

"...V_en...eziano..._?" asked a low hoarse voice.

"Roma! I'm here! I'm sorry I took so long! But I'm here now." Italy cried out as he grabbed his brother's hand.

Italy's brown eye's widened as he saw green, blood shot water-filled eyes turn to him and as grunts of pain were heard as the country turned.

_"...N-no Veneziano, mi dis-spiace...quindi, molto dispiaciut-to…"_ trailed off Romano's voice as he gripped Italy's hand before his eyes closed and the grip faded.

"Romano?" Italy questioned in terror as he gripped his brother's hand even tighter. He thought the worst. "**Romano!?**" he shouted.

Italy looked at Romano's bruised bleeding face. Something left streaks in the dirt and blood covered face though. Were they marks from, crying?

Germany's eyes widened as he looked at beaten country. The mean glare off his the Italian's face. Instead a hurt, pained expression left.

He looked completely like, well like Italy. His brother that is.

Italy felt _nearly_ an ounce of worry go away as he saw his brother's bloody shirt moved up and down and he heard sort gasps.

"What happened to the poor guy?" Prussia asked looking over Romano's bloody shirt, arms, and face.

Italy felt tears come to his eyes. This was his fault. His fault his brother was like this.

"We should get him back to the house." Germany said not taking his eyes off the unconscious country.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Germany bent down and lifted Romano's limp, still breathing, bruised body off the ground and couldn't help but give a worried gaze to him.

Italy felt his throat clench as he saw his brother wince for a moment before it left his face after being picked up.

"Be careful of his arm." Italy shouted barely above a whisper. "I think he hurt it. Badly." He had that feeling.

"Gott, he looks like he was attacked by something." Prussia said while unzipping his sweatshirt and putting it over the shivering Romano. "Armer kleiner Kerl…"

Japan looked over Romano studying him. "His arm looks like it may be broken, and he seems to have hit his head." the Japanese man informed.

"Roma…" Italy felt himself cry as he stood over his brother.

"Italy, this is no time to cry over him. Let's get him to the house first, if anything." Germany instructed.

Italy wiped his tears away on his blue sleeves and nodded. "Let's go this way then." he said directing the others to the way they came.

* * *

They've been walking for a while. And still no sign of the cabin.

Romano was still fast asleep and hadn't moved since Germany had started carrying him.

Italy looked back at his brother for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Italy, he's okay, just keep walking." Germany instructed.

"Don't worry Italy, he's a country, he won't die that easily." Prussia reassured. "He's just a little banged up that's all."

Italy turned back to lead. He didn't know where to go now. He fell to his knees for the _nth_ time that day and started crying.

Japan looked at Italy and went to his side. "Italy-san. He's okay. We just-"

"I know." Italy shouted. "I don't know where to go now. I'm lost. This is my fault." he wept.

"Italy," Germany said. He handed Romano over to Prussia which resulted in a small moan from the country but went silent a moment later. "Italy, Romano wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Do the best you can." Germany said walking over to his friend.

"Yeah." Prussia whispered trying not to wake Romano but the country showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. "Just trust your gut like you did before."

Italy looked over towards his brother who was fast asleep. Most of his cuts were gone but he still had the bump on his head, which stopped leaking blood, and his arm hadn't changed. He was still filthy though and looked extremely tired and hurt.

"Romano-san is going to be fine," Japan said putting a hand on Italy's shoulder. "私はあなたを約束することができ. (_Watashi wa anata o yakusoku suru koto ga dekimasu_.)" he smiled.

Italy looked ahead of him and squinted.

_What was, is that a light?_

It flickered and disappeared.

Italy narrowed his brow in determination.

"This way." he commanded as he stood up and walked towards where the light was.

Five minutes later, they were out of the woods and at the cabin.

"Way to navigate Italy," Prussia whistled.

Italy smiled and looked up.

_To whoever had that light, grazie._

"Prussia take Romano to his room, Japan get the first-aid kit, Germany get some extra blankets from the closet." he instructed.

Everyone agreed as Prussia rushed Romano inside, Japan rushed to get the first-aid kit, and Germany rushed to the closet.

Italy followed. He went to the bathroom and wetted some towels then ran into the room where is brother was.

Prussia had just settled Romano in the bed when Italy entered.

Italy looked at Prussia but then he answered before Italy could ask. "I just got in here, he hasn't moved." he said as he wiped his brow and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

He nodded then went to his brother's bed and started wiping the blood and dirt front his face with the towel.

Romano's expression remained unchanged.

Japan then soon rushed into the room with the first-aid kit.

"良い, (_Yoi_,)" he panted. He still wasn't one for running. "You started cleaning his wounds."

Japan sat on the side of the bed and opened the kit getting out a cloth and rubbing alcohol.

"It might hurt him a little but I need to clean that wound on his head." Japan said as he moved the readied cloth to Romano's face.

As Japan cleaned Romano's bump he gave a moan and narrowed his eyebrows but soon became quite and _"lifeless"_ once again.

Japan searched through the first-aid kit and took out a wod of white bandages, a bandage/patch looking thing, and a tube containing something. He opened the tube and squeezed a white paste-like substance on his figure. He rubbed it on Romano's bump then took out the patch and removed the paper around it, then stuck it to Romano's head.

Germany soon entered the room carrying three pairs of blankets stacked on one another.

They were small and thin, but would have to do.

"This was all I could find." he informed expressionless.

"それは問題ありません. (_Sore wa mondai arimasen_) Put them over here for now. We'll have to clean his chest and arm now." Japan instructed.

Japan then started undoing the buttons on Romano's ruined shirt.

"Prussia-san, please lift up his head so I can remove the shirt." Japan said after finishing reveling Romano's slightly bloody, scrapped, and bruised chest.

Prussia nodded and lifted Romano up slightly. First Japan removed the left sleeve. That arm was fine other than a few scrapes and bruises that vanished right before their eyes.

"Good, his bodies already started healing his small wounds." Japan breathed.

A benefactor of being an immortal, personified nation. As long as you're county is still around, you're still around. So small wounds like scraps would just disappear after a few minutes or a couple of hours at most.

Now they had to remove his right sleeve. _Oh boy._

Japan very, _very_ carefully removed his sleeve, stopping every time he heard Romano give a cry in his sleep but started when he was quite once again.

It took a while, but Japan had finally removed Romano's bloody sleeve.

Under it however was a bloody mess. The shoulder was bleeding heavily still, and black and blue. If Japan looked close enough he could see a little white… He must have cut it on a rock, maybe.

His wrist was a little better actually, it was swelled up, twisted, purple and red but that blood was just from his shoulder, thankfully.

Italy's eyes widened looking at his brother's arm.

"ああ私, (_Ā watashi_,)" Japan sighed. "This doesn't look good. The wrist looks broken but his shoulder…" Japan didn't know what else to say.

Japan slowly moved his hands to Romano's wrist first.

He took a wet towel from Italy and started cleaning off the dirt and blood very gently, but still getting little grunts from the sleeping Romano every now and then.

Japan was unsure if he should; no he would do that last.

He started wiping around Romano's shoulder's being sure just to clean around it first. Then he moved and started cleaning the wound head on.

Romano would give moans and grunts as Japan dapped it.

Japan took the alcohol and put more on the cloth, worry settling his brow.

He turned to Italy who was standing next to the German worried eyed.

"Italy-san," he started but then swallowed. "You might want to leave the room now…"

Italy looked confused for a moment. "No, I'm staying." he demanded.

Japan looked to the ground. "Very well. Just brace yourself." With that Japan put the alcohol soaked cloth over Romano's shoulder and started cleaning it.

As soon as it touched, Romano gave screams each time Japan dabbed and cleaned it.

Not opening his eyes once, he pounded the bed with his good hand as he tried to get up, but Prussia held him down.

He gripped and tarred the sheets, kicking his feet wildly. He struggled with all his might to get out.

Italy's heart split in two.

Seeing the strongest person he knew, scream and cry out in pain.

Japan finally finished cleaning his shoulder. He put a large amount of the white paste on it and Romano stopped screaming. Then he started wrapping it in the white cloth, going under his left arm and around his right shoulder.

It was fully wrapped, and you could still see some blood splattering the white bandage.

Italy blinked tears away. "Is he-?"

"Yes." Japan cut in wiping his brow. "He's asleep. He's been asleep."

Japan turned to Italy once again. "Italy-san, I'm very sorry to say that, that wasn't even the worse part yet. If you would like to leave I suggest you do it now." he informed.

Italy swallowed. "I-I'm staying." he stuttered.

Japan bowed his head then turned to Prussia who was sitting on the bed next to Romano's head now.

"Prussia-san, please make sure you hold Romano-san there. _Very tightly_."

Prussia nodded then held down Romano's shoulders, but being careful of his injured one, with all his strength.

The Japanese man rummaged through the red first-aid kit and took out a splint looking thing and an ace-bandage.

He turned to Italy one last time then to Prussia who gave a nod showing he was ready. He wasn't sure what for though.

Japan took Romano's wrist and twisted it back into place with a crack.

Romano's green eyes shot open and he let out an ear piercing scream.

He kicked, he scream, he scratched, he pulled, he pushed, he fought the Prussian with all his might but couldn't get free.

Italy felt his heart split into four now.

Japan tried his best to wrap Romano's arm as fast as he could and put the brace over it. It was difficult as Romano started to cry out in pain, tears streaming down his face, eyes shut tight once again. "No! Fermare! Make it stop! Fa male!" the injured Italian shouted.

Italy couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Germany, tears streaming down his own face.

"Germany!" he cried grabbing his sweatshirt, "I can't! Please can we go?"

Germany nodded as he hurried the redhead out of the room. Both taking one last glance at Japan, who was working on tending to other wounds on Romano, Prussia, who was holding Romano down, and Romano, who was started to calm down taking heavy, short breaths.

Italy sat down on the living room couch and started crying into his knees. Germany went and made them both some coffee.

When Germany came back Italy had calmed himself down.

He took the mug of coffee Germany offered him and stared into it. "I don't ever want to see mi fratello have to go through that again." he huffed.

The German nodded as he took a sip out of his coffee. "It's okay Italy," was all he could think of to say.

He glanced up at the digital clock on the table next to him. 1:47, it blinked.

"It's pretty late, we should probably get some sleep." he suggested.

Before Italy could object the door to Romano's room opened and Prussia stepped out rubbing the back of his head.

"Is he asleep now?" Italy asked.

"Japan said he's been asleep this whole time." Prussia breathed out.

Italy and Germany both shot each other glances.

"Anyway, Japan said he wants to see you, Italy." Prussia informed as he walked over to the fridge. "You got any beer?" he questioned sounding tired.

"Bottom shelf." Italy replied as he stood up from the couch and walked over to his brother's room. Italy had a special supply of beer just for when his German friends came over. He didn't like the taste. It tasted, _bitter_ to him?

He walked into his brother's room to see Romano sound asleep on the bed, chest half covered in bandages due to his shoulder, moving up and down slowly with each breath. Japan was on the other side of the room putting the first-aid kit on a desk.

Japan moved his figure to his lips instructing to Italy to be quite as he walked over towards Japan.

"He's fine." Japan whispered to Italy as he pushed some of his hair out of his face. "The arm and bump should be okay in a couple of days."

Italy looked at his brother who was wrapped up in bandages, even some on his feet, sleeping soundly on his bed.

"Pick out something for him to wear for me, please?" Japan asked as he went over to Romano.

Italy walked over to his brother's dresser and looked through his draws. He pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt.

He went to Japan who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Help me put them on him." he instructed as Italy handed Japan the clothing.

Italy _gently_ lifted his brother up and Japan _carefully_ slipped the shirt over Romano's head.

Soon Romano was all dressed in his comfortable clothing.

Japan lifted up a white fabric that was tied in a loop. "Make sure he wears this when he's awake and not asleep. And to keep the wrist and shoulder from doing much work. Also just make sure he rests." he finished with a sigh.

Italy nodded and Japan blew out air making his sleek black hair go up, landed in the chair next to the bed, and slouched in it.

It was the most relaxed Italy had ever seen Japan.

"I hate being the doctor." he sighed. "That was always China-san's role…" he said looking at the ceiling.

"Well you did a good job. Grazie, Japan." Italy thanked and Japan gave him back a smile. "But I do have one question,"

"What is it?"

"Prussia said that you said he was sleeping the whole time, even though I saw him opening his eyes and talk. How?" he asked.

"Romano-san shouting and opening his eyes was just a reflex. He was asleep the whole time. He felt the pain, but he was just_, sleep-screaming_ I guess you could call it." Japan laughed. Italy could tell that he was tired.

"Hey Japan, it's pretty late already. Do you want to spend the night? We have a guest rooms here." Italy suggested.

The Japanese man nodded. "はい (Hai), I would love to Italy-san. I'll see you outside."

Japan stood up, gave a slight fast bow and walked out of the room. He seemed to be back to his old self.

Italy walked over to his brother and wrapped his cold body up in the many thin blankets and the sheets that were already on the bed.

Veneziano rubbed his hand across Romano's face and saw a slight smile appear on it and stay until he moved his hand away.

Italy smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. "Ti voglio bene, Romano." he said as he shut off the light.

He wasn't sure, but as he closed the door he thought he heard barely above a whisper, _"Ti voglio bene, Veneziano..."_

* * *

**End of Part 7**

_**Italian;**_

No Veneziano, mi dispiace. Quindi, molto dispiaciuto- No Veneziano, I'm sorry, so very sorry

Fermare- Stop

Fa male- It hurts

Ti voglio bene- I love you (Family way to say it)

**_German;_**

Gott- God

Armer kleiner Kerl- Poor little guy

**_Japanese;_**

待つ (Matsu)- Wait

私はあなたを約束することができ (Watashi wa anata o yakusoku suru koto ga dekimasu)- I can promise you

良い (Yoi)- Good

それは問題ありません (Sore wa mondai arimasen)- That's alright

ああ私 (Ā watashi)- Oh my


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 8**

**Last Part**

* * *

Romano heard the sound of birds chirping.

He opened his tired eyes and saw the sun seeping into his room from his window.

He turned to lie on his back, snuggling into his cozy blankets more, and thought to himself. Something felt wrong. But he didn't know what, though.

He thought of the dream he had last night. With him and his brother getting into a fight, him running in the woods, hurting himself, seeing his-

A look came across the Italian's face.

Romano wipped the blankets off himself. What he saw shocked him, but in a different way, it didn't.

The brunette flung his feet over his bedside, an quickly stood up.

As soon as he stood though, he felt a wave of nausea and pain sweep over him. He fell back onto the bed placed his free hand on his head. He tried to focus his eyes.

"...okay..." he sighed tiredly. "...let's try that again." Romano sifted his wieght to his feet and stood.

It took him a couple of minuets to get his balance right, but eventually he stood still.

Romano decided it'd be best is he made it to his mirror to get a better look at himself. So slowly, but surely, hemade his way to the mirror.

When he looked at the figure staring back at him, his green eyes widened.

His dark brown hair was all messed up sticking up everywhere, his olive skin a little pale, his green eyes shot and tiresome.

Not to mention the bandage at the top of his head above his eye, and his wrist, wrapped in bandages.

Romano moved his hand to the white patch and pressed on it lightly. It hurt a little but still throbbed, but it was nothing compared to how his right arm felt.

He pulled on the neck of his grey T-shirt, it was weird though, he didn't remember changing into that and sweatpants. He didn't even remember leaving the forest. He lowered it over his shoulder to reveal a slightly red-blotched bandaged wrap around it.

Romano sighed he turned his gaze back to his bed.

_So it wasn't a dream…_

He sat himself down on the chair at the dresser, when something on his nightstand caught his eye.

It was a white sling. Romano figured it was for him and put it on gently.

He stood back at the mirror and stared.

He looked like a he was hit by a truck. _Look at me. Poor little, pathetic Romano. Always needing to be saved. _

His Grandfather's words from last night came to his mind.

_No. You promised, idiota._ He thought shakeing his head. _You have to be nice to yourself. If not forever, just a little while. For Nonno. You can do this one thing for him, can't you?_

Romano closed his eyes and gave a sigh. He thought about going back into his warm, comfy bed, when he heard something from outside his room.

Laughing?

He stumbled over to the door. Carefully, he opened it just a crack.

The laughing immediately stop.

_Damn, what do they have the ears of owls? So much for just peeking,_

Romano opened the door fully to see four faces staring back at him.

He looked at them confused then managed to say something.

"Um, Buon Giorno." he said in a worn out and confused voice.

He saw a familiar smile spread across a certain face.

"Buon Giorno, Romano!" Italy replied back and he jumped off his stool from the kitchen counter and ran over giving his brother an unexpected hug.

When Romano stepped into that room he felt big smiles be given to him. He even heard a little chirping sound as a small yellow bird landed on his head. He felt like these few people he have gotten to know over the corse of many years, really genuinely cared for him. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Look who's finally up,"laughed the owner of the small bird as they took a bite out of his pancakes.

Japan gave a smile and cut a piece of his salted egg whites. "Italy-san, be careful. Romano-san is still recovering." he informed taking a bite.

"Oh sorry, Romano." the red head apologized removing himself.

Romano nodded showing that it was okay.

"I made you your favorite! Sunny-side up with toast and orange juice!" chimed Italy showing his brother a plate at the counter. "They're still warm too." he added happily.

Romano walked over to the counter and sat down.

"Except _someone_ insisted he wanted pancakes…" Germany groaned from his seat next to Romano as the blonde took a sip his of orange juice.

"Hey! You know how I feel about just eating plain eggs." Prussia shouted from his seat at the kitchen table. The small bird sitting on top of Romano's head gave a chip, as if it was agreeing.

The Italian scoffed to himself as a grin made it's way to his face."Grazie." Romano thanked. He was about to pick up his fork as he realized his right hand was currently, _unavailable_.

He picked up his fork with his left hand but he dropped it at first. He then tried again and succeeded. He wasn't used to using his left hand but he would have to. He finally cut a piece and took a bite. He couldn't lie, he was starving. But he also couldn't help but notice the eyes on him.

"So," Japan started from his seat next to Prussia, breaking the silence. "How are you feeling, Romano-san?" he asked.

Romano swallowed. "A little sore," he admitted. "But other than that I guess I'm okay."

Japan laughed. "Well yes that's expected. But good."

"When did we get home?" he asked confused.

"We found you out in a random field. Then Italy found the way back and West and I carried you back." Prussia informed.

Romano felt his face heat up a little, leaving a pink tint, to his cheeks.

The Italian turned to Germany, who seemed to have a slight blush to his face as well, and be putting all his attenchion to his almost finished eggs.

Romano then turned to his brother. "How'd you find me?" he asked curiously.

Italy's smile shrunk a bit. "I just had a feeling." he shrugged. "What happened to you though, fratello?"

Romano took a sip of his orange juice. "I just, fell and hit my head. And arm…" he mumbled trailing off, embarrissed.

"Those should be fine in a couple of days." Japan informed.

"We were thinking of heading out into town later, want us to pick up anything for you, buddy?" Prussia asked finishing off his pancakes with a glass of milk.

"Actually, could I come with you?" he asked.

Everyone seemed to go quite at that question. Heads turned to Japan as they all awaited an answer.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, I called China-san before and he suggested you rest." he said putting his dishes in the sink.

"Per favore?" he asked sounding totally _un-Romano_ like. "I'll rest when I get back. I just want to get out a bit before I'm _bed-bounded_."

Japan thought for a moment. "I guess so, but you better rest." he warned.

"Si, I will, promise."

"As soon as we get home." Eyes turned to Italy for a moment, as he said his statement.

Romano looked at him and nodded.

"All right, I'll go get my shoes." Prussia said jumping up with a large grin and ran out of the kitchen, his small bird takeing off from Romano's head to follow his master.

"As will I." the Japanese man said leaving as well.

Italy started to put the left over dishes away.

Germany got up but Romano grabbed him with his good arm before he could leave.

"Hey, Signore Potato-Head," he said. "Grazie." He looked at the ground as he thought, those words would never come to his mind, nevermind leave his mouth.

"For what?" questioned the Germany raising an eyebrow.

"You know what for." Romano knowing that the German was probaly just poking fun at him.

Germany smiled. "I'll take it. Gern geschehen." he said standing up, putting his plate in the sink, and walking out of the kitchen.

Italy walked over towards Romano and pointed towards his plate. "Finish that before you leave. You need energy." he commanded.

Romano was taken back by his brother's orders.

Italy stood there as he crossed his arms waiting for his brother to obey. _These next few days aren't going to be fun are they?_

Romano looked at his brother for a moment but did so. In less than three minutes the plate of food was gone.

The younger Italian took the dish and placed them into the sink.

"Grazie, Veneziano." Romano said getting out of his seat after finishing his orange juice.

Italy nodded.

Romano jumped down from the stool but on his way he lost his balance once again and used his bad hand to prop himself up on the counter. He let out a shout.

Italy ran over to his brother and took his arm and examined it. "Are you okay!?" he asked, pure concern and fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Romano informed moving his brother away.

Veneziano felt his eyes tear up as he leaned against the counter. "Mi dispiace, this is all my fault, Romano." he cried as he hit the counter with his fist.

"Hey don't say that. You did nothing. It was my own fault I was being stupid and stubborn." he torted back.

Veneziano's eyes stilled tear but widened as he felt an arm around him.

"Don't ever blame yourself for my actions, capiece?" he ordered as he hugged his brother the best he could.

"Si, capito." he responded smiling, hugging back.

"Veneziano?" The redhead responded with a sort of hum not letting go of Romano. "Mi dispiace, I probably should have told you about, you know, my '_issues'_ a little sooner. I'm sorry I hit you…" Romano huffed out feeling himself about to cry he fought back the tears with all his strength.

"Romano, stop it. You're beating yourself up. I'm fine, I didn't even hurt that bad." Veneziano lied. It hurt a bit, but it hurt a lot more to see his brother the way he is now.

Romano sniffled and gave a shiver. Veneziano thought his brother must have gotten a cold last night. "It's just," Romano sighed. "I don't want to ever see you have to worry about me…"

"Romano, I'm your brother I'll always worry about you." Veneziano replied giving a firm squeeze to Romano. "And I'll always love you. No matter what."

"Really?"

"Si, _really_." he replied pulling out of the hug and looking his brother in the eyes. "I couldn't have asked for a better grande fratello."

"Buono, because I couldn't have asked for a better fratellino. " Romano said looking at his brother. They could easily have been mistaken as twins. Especially right now. "Now I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back."

Veneziano smiled and nodded back at his brother, wiping tears away.

Romano walked into his room but his door soon opened once again.

"Veneziano?" asked Romano.

He stopped walking away to get his things and turned to his brother. "Si?"

"Ti voglio bene." Romano smiled.

Veneziano smiled back. "Ti voglio bene, Romano."

* * *

**The End~**

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

_**Italian;**_

Buon Giorno- Good Morning/Good Day

Si- Yes

Per favore- Please

Signore- Mister, Mr., etc…

capiece- understand

capito- Got it

grande fratello- big brother

Bouno- Good

fratellino- little brother

Ti voglio bene- I love you (Family way to say it)


End file.
